1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic apparatus, and in particular, to a switching control that switches its use mode in accordance with a photographic subject image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographic apparatus whose use mode, (such as flash mode, capture mode, etc.), is selectable, in a manner as that of Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2005-348181, is what is here proposed.
However, there exists the problem that the mode selected for use may be inappropriate.
As an example, consider the case in day light, when the photographic subject image is bright, if the flash mode of the photographic apparatus is set to the Flash-On mode that discharges the flash with each photographic operation, the flash will fire even if the flash is not necessary.